Mattias, William, and Michael meet Utterpun
Mattias Mortensen, was known as the psychoanalyst and scientist of his city. He was not alone, but was best known by all. Night and morning, was William Nortwood a scoundrel thief who robbed banks and jewelry stores without ever being discovered. One day, there he was, taking care of their patients, leaving much of the time, bored, waiting for the day finally ended for the night were to arise. He looked at his watch and saw that marked about seven o'clock. This time meant the end of their shift. Jekyll1886: ((This is the third part. I hope it displays in the right order, & apologize if it doesn't.)) The newcomer entered the tavern. Thanks to the warm interior lighting, anyone who happened to glance his way could see that his three-piece suit, top hat, bow tie, and eyes were all the same shade--a light slate blue. He appeared to be in his early fifties. He removed his hat, revealing silvery-white hair, and took a look around the establishment. He wasn't exactly sure what the person(s) he was supposed to find looked like, so he went up to the bartender. "Good evening, barkeep," he began. "Pardon my forwardness, but can you tell me if there is anyone here by the name of Jekyll or Hyde?" Jekyll1886: The bartender ignored him, busy with other customers. "Oh, dear," remarked the newcomer to himself. He knew he was in the right place, at the right time, but needed to find the right people. "How do I be'gin' to know who it is?" He chuckled at his own pun, and wished he had time to sit down and drink a gin & tonic--though not at this particular establishment. Then an idea occurred to him. "Has anyone here been poisoned, perhaps by a drink?" he asked loudly, addressing everyone in the bar as he scanned the room. "If so, I have the cure for what 'ales' you!" he proclaimed, producing a small flask and holding it aloft. DeathMurder_JH: '- What do you think You may have caused this? Some poison in the drink? We should take him to the hospital?' - He said confused and scared. '- No, no, not the hospital. Probably the real police will find it. So what do we do with him?' - Michael was so stunned that he stammered when speaking and was shaking like crazy. Looked for William with wide eyes and stared fixedly at a point in anything. Jekyll1886: "Oh, my! You're not actually the police? What a relief!" the dapper older gentleman exclaimed, turning toward Michael and noticing the unconscious William. "Whoops, we'd better take care of him now! We don't want to lose anyone if we can help it. Calm yourself, sir," he admonished Michael. "Hold him steady for me, and I assure you he'll recover." So saying, he took the cap off his flask and leaned over William, readying the antidote. DeathMurder_JH: '- Thank you sir!' - Thanked Michael pretending to be relieved.' - And now, I think I should leave it where? I have no notion of medicines and antidotes, I'm a forensic chemist, I know about murder scene!' - Shaking his head said him. '- What is your name sir?' Jekyll1886: The spry older gent administered the antidote, tilting William's head at such an angle that he was forced to swallow the contents of the flask. This task accomplished, he waited for William to regain consciousness, which ought to be any moment now. "Gabriel John Utterpun," he answered Michael, putting away the flask. "And who might you be, good sir?" he asked with a friendly smile. DeathMurder_JH: - Nothing more, nothing less than a mad chemist! But that's not the case now... Thanks again for saving my friend. - At this very moment, William wakes blinking slowly and asking with a tired voice: - Where am I? Who are you? And why this terrible headache...? Jekyll1886: "A mad chemist? Fantastic!" Utterpun exclaimed in response to Michael. "I bet you're always getting 'mixed up' in things, haha!" He had a sparkling laugh. "But what is your name, tho--" he cut himself off as he noticed William regaining consciousness. "Gabby Utterpun, at your service," he answered William. "And you're in a tavern. You were poisoned, but luckily I had the cure for what 'aled' you. What might your name be?" DeathMurder_JH: - Yes! Always mixing things! And playing with blood! - Michael said with a crazy smile. - If you want one of these, take a look at my experiences room, I would be honored! - She said shaking hands with Utterpun. William turned to Gabby and said - Poisoned? Again?! Oh drug. - He said frowning. - It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir... - he thought for a moment because he had forgotten the name of Gabby Utterpun. - Anyway, thank you. - Oh, I'm William Nortwood, known here as a jewel thief, drinks and stuff. I... - he stopped abruptly when he lost consciousness passing out again. Jekyll1886: Utterpun gave William another sip from the flask. "That ought to wake him up." DeathMurder_JH: - And if you do not wake up? - Michael asked confused. Jekyll1886: Gabby waited for William to respond. "Well," he replied to Michael, "if this doesn't wake him, then at least we'll know his loss of consciousness isn't due to any unusual poison--just alcohol. 'Boozer beware,' as they say. In that case, all he'll need to do is get some sleep." DeathMurder_JH: - There is something wrong in the air. - Said Michael staring at the tavern confused. He turned his eyes to the bar man, realizing he was gone. - Utterpun... - called Michael touching in Gabby's shoulder. When they turned their eyes to William, he was bleeding with a dagger stuck in his shoulder! Jekyll1886: "Oh!" exclaimed Gabby in shock. The color drained from his face and he brought his hand to his mouth in horror as he beheld the knife sticking out of William's shoulder. In a weak voice, he half-joked, "That's one problem I _can't_ take a 'stab' at." The next moment, he looked up, as if sensing something. Then a bluish-white light filled the room. By the time it faded, Utterpun had vanished. DeathMurder_JH: Michael looked around and saw that Utterpun was gone! What would he do now? Michael had no notion of medicine and his friend William was bleeding in front of you! Utterpun would be responsible? Or he ran for help? Or to get away with such a terrible and obvious crime? '- Michael... "- murmured William Nortwood losing consciousness. '- Do not worry, William, I... I promise I'll save you.' '-No... I'm fine Michael. Just a little tired and...' - William looked at his hand covered in blood and semiconscious asked: '- That's Blood?' '-Yes, my friend... it's blood.' - Responds Michael carrying the shoulders and leading for out the tavern. He stopped on the sidewalk and asked for ambulance (if that is possible in 1890-1900). Michael said to William before leaving: '- The police will not after you, I promise. And now... I need to go after of Utterpun. Obtained From Mattias Mortensen or William Nortwood? Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Life Continues